Finding Family
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Kagome finds someone she believed dead for many years. The same someone helped bring a guilty half demon back to her. She finds that she has family in whatever era she chooses to be in.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters and storyline affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

_Author's Note: Some names I have no idea and even Google couldn't tell me and I know they were never mentioned in the anime so I'm just going to make some up and go from there. If anyone happens to actually know Kagome's mother and father's name drop me a PM and let me know for future reference. I'm going with Akio for her father. It means bright man and in this story he is. I'm going with Fukiko for her mother which means joyous girl which suits her because she's always so happy. Aside from the names I'm not going to actually stick to the entire story line. Things will be different but still somewhat the same. Another name will pop up, Koinu which means puppy. If you can't figure out why the name is there you will when you read._

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**Finding Family**_

_**A tale of finding a family**_

_**no matter what world**_

_**she chose to be in**_

Kagome stood looking at the small figurines of carved wooden demons. A small smile toyed with her lips are she noticed some who resembled her friends from the Feudal Era and even some who resembled some of the demons she had helped fight against. They were made with such great detail and painted so vividly that they almost seemed life like, like they could just move and begin fighting like their real life counterparts.

She kept browsing through the figurines until her eyes gazed upon one in particular. Kagome picked it up and examined the miniature version of a certain silver-haired, red clad half demon. The little figurine looked exactly like Inuyasha. She decided that she would buy it. Keeping it clutched in her hand she continued her browsing until she spotted ones that looked like Sango and Miroku and there was even one of Shippo and Kirara and although he wasn't one of her favorite people in the world she also found of Sesshomaru and also Rin, the little girl who followed the demon lord devotedly, and a little further down there was one of Koga as well. Smiling to herself she made the decision to come back and buy one of each, but for now she only wanted the one of Inuyasha.

Turning away from the figurines she made her way to the counter to pay for her purchase when something else caught her eyes. Right there on the counter, dangling from a length of sturdy black cord was an even smaller version of the figurine she held in her hand. She grabbed it as well knowing that with it no matter where she went she could always keep Inuyasha with her.

Ringing the tiny bell on the counter to alert the owner that she was ready to pay she waited. When a tall black haired man entered her breath caught. He seemed so familiar to her. He looked up at her as he entered from the back room and they both just stared at the other from across the counter. The man shook his head slightly and smiled at Kagome as he hurried up to the counter.

Kagome couldn't stop staring at the man before her. She was trying hard to remember where she had seen him before, why he seemed so familiar to her. She just couldn't place him and didn't understand why his smile had warmed her heart. Shaking herself from her thoughts she placed her items on the counter.

The man smiled again at her choices. "The half demon Inuyasha, he was one of the first of my carvings. His tale is a sad one however. Born from a human mother and the lord of the Western Plains, a demon, he lived a live like that of an outcast. He didn't really belong in either world, human or demon. Later on he fell in love with a priestess named Kikyo and thought he had finally found his place in the world. This priestess held a sacred item called the Shikon jewel that could grant a wish to its beholder. He had decided to become human for her sake, but alas their love was not meant to last. A terrible bandit named Onigumo asked some demons to devour his body and thus from the remains was born an even more terrible foe by the name of Naraku. Naraku manipulated both Inuyasha and the priestess Kikyo into believing they had betrayed one another. Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by the priestess Kikyo where he remained never aging for the rest of his life." He smiled again as he ended the tale that Kagome knew so well. "Each one of my figurines has a story of their own."

"How do you know so much about them?"

The carver studied her. Sensing something about this girl made him smile bigger. She reminded him so much of his daughter, the one he had left behind several years before. Seeing this girl made his heart ache for the daughter he left and he felt compelled to answer her question.

"I have dreams about them. They started six years ago. The subjects for my figurines were so vivid in my dreams that I couldn't help but bring out my carving tools and begin witling away until the subjects from my dreams become a wooden reality. Now tell me young lady why was it that you choose Inuyasha out of all the others? What was it about him that drew your attention?"

Kagome smiled at the carver. She wondered how he would feel if he knew that the subjects of his dreams were people who actually lived. People that although were from a different era were just as solid and real as she was. "I just feel as if I know Inuyasha is all. He just sort of called out to me."

If only this man knew that she had been born just so she could meet Inuyasha that she was born to rid the world of the Shikon Jewel. The carver seemed to like the answer she gave him because he was still smiling at her as he had been before. Kagome continued to smile back as she paid for her carvings.

"You come back now. I'd love to tell you the others stories."

Kagome nodded. Even though she knew each story as if it were her own she knew she'd listened to what the carver had to say. She wanted to hear the stories from the mouth of someone who hadn't lived and experienced it all. "Yes of course. Well I better getting going. My mom is fixing dinner right now as I speak and my friend is there. He doesn't like to be kept waiting. I'll come again as soon as I have the chance."

Kagome hurried out of the shop and rushed along the busy city streets until she found herself standing at the base of the stairs that would lead her to Higurashi Shrine, her some and the place she first began her journey to the Feudal Era when she turned fifteen. The same silver-haired half demon, the real flesh and blood version of the one she had tucked away in her bag, stood at the top of the stairs glaring down at her. Kagome shook her head as she made her way up the stairs to the man that she had been destined to meet.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"I don't know Sango this guy seemed so familiar to me. It was if I knew him, but then again I really didn't. I don't know what it was about him, but I feel as if I have to see him again. Learn who he is."

It had only been a couple days since she had visited the wood carver's shop, but she couldn't get the man off her mind. There had been something about his eyes, the way he smiled, that left a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It felt as if something inside her was trying to tell her something, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Since she had returned to the Feudal Era she had not told Sango the whole truth. She felt as if they others didn't need to know about the subjects of the wood carvings. She hadn't sensed anything evil or demonic about the man. She figured he just had very vivid dreams and she would leave it at that for now unless she was given a reason to believe otherwise. He seemed like a kind man, artistic and talented, but she had also sensed the loneliness in him. It wasn't something she could have missed. She knew the feeling all to well. She had felt that way at times after her father had passed away and still felt that way when she watched the romance slowly forming between Sango and Miroku and she felt it even more during the times that Inuyasha would go after Kikyo.

"What drew you to this shop, Kagome? Was there a reason you stopped by?"

Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts and nodded. "My father used to carve wooden figurines as a hobby. I have a small wooden cat that he carved for me when I was a baby. He died when I was really young and for some reason it makes me feel close to him when I stand surrounded by the wooden sculptures even if they aren't his."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

Kagome sadly shook her head. "No I don't. My mom put away all reminders of him when he passed away. There isn't as much as a portrait of him in our house. I wish I could remember what he looked like though. I wish I could remember more than I do. It's almost as if he never existed at all."

"I feel like that sometimes too. Everyday my father's face grows dimmer in my memory. It gets harder for me to recall the way he smelled like or the sound of his voice. All I have left really is the lessons he taught me."

"At least you have that to hold on too. I was too young to remember whether my father taught me anything or not. I'm afraid to ask my mom about it because I don't want her to be sad."

Sango hugged her friend, sad that Kagome was missing a father she never had the chance to really get to know. She could see the sadness in Kagome's eyes and knew how it felt to not be able to remember anything about a person that you have loved. Kagome caught the sad look in her eyes and smiled at her.

"It's okay Sango. It's an old wound that reopens every once in awhile." Falling silent she battled with herself for a minute. Making a decision she glanced around to make sure Inuyasha wasn't in sight somewhere in the village. "I'm going to go back home for a few days. Let Inuyasha know that I'll be back soon."

Sango nodded and released Kagome from her hug. "He'll come after you like always."

Kagome smiled. "I know he will, but I just need to go home and see the wood carver again."

"I'll watch Koinu until Inuyasha returns."

Kagome nodded. Sango watched as Kagome turned and walked away. She worried about Kagome from time to time. She knew one of the reasons Kagome was leaving was because Inuyasha wasn't here. He had yet again wandered off in one of fits of silence and she wondered if Kagome knew that he often went to grave of the dead priestess. Sango also knew that the other reason that she had to leave was because there was something about that carver that had Kagome curious far more than was normal. She only hoped that Kagome could figure out what it was that held her attention.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kagome pushed open the door to the carver's shop. She didn't see the carver anywhere in sight so she decided to browse for a little while. She went and stood in front of shelves holding the figurines of people she knew so well. She picked up the carving of Sesshomaru. There was a certain softness to his features that she hadn't ever seen on his real live face. It was if there was some secret hidden within him that the carver had captured.

"Sesshomaru, the first son of the great dog demon who fathered Inuyasha. A mighty demon himself, he's not a half demon like his brother. His mother was also demon." Kagome jumped unaware that the carver had come up behind her. "Sorry if I frightened you."

"Oh no it's okay. I was just lost in thought."

He nodded as if he understood. "You seem to have taking a liking to the dog demons."

"Oh well this figurine seemed off somehow. Forgive me for saying so, but shouldn't his features be harder?"

The carver took the figurine of Sesshomaru from her and studied it. "You don't think there could be anything soft about a demon such as he?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly, but the softness in his face just doesn't seem to go with the power you can see so clearly in his body. To me he seems more like a man of power and control, emotionless aside from anger and jealousy perhaps, but I can see it all easy hidden behind a calm façade. The softness you gave him for some reason I just have a hard time seeing."

Kagome hoped she hadn't said too much giving the carver any indication that she knew more about these people than she let on, but she also hoped that she hadn't offended him either. The carver thought about her words for a minute and then chuckled. "You speak as if you know him. You're very perceptive and that's not something you see very often in people your age. You are however correct. Would you like to hear Sesshomaru's story? Maybe then you'll understand why I carved his features as I did instead of how you correctly portrayed him to be." Kagome nodded. "Well then why don't we go get some lunch then and I'll tell you the story while we eat. Is that okay?"

Kagome didn't want to pass up this chance to spend time with the carver that had held her attention for days. She wanted to figure out more about him, more about why he carved the figurines of the Feudal warriors. "Let me call my mom and tell her I'm going to be out for awhile and then I'll be ready to go."

The carver nodded and Kagome made her call. Her mother didn't mind at all and told her to take her time. "Alright Mom I'll be home in time for dinner. Don't let Grandpa get his hands on my cake. He ate a good part of it before I could even blow out my candles." Kagome listened for a minute while her mom laughed and reassured her that she would try her best. Kagome hung up and turned to face the carver who stood waiting for her by the shop door. "I'm ready."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Together, Kagome and the wood carver sat in a corner booth in a small cozy café not far from his shop. As Kagome looked around flashes of memories bombarded her and she realized that she had been here when she was younger. Her mother and father had brought her here before when she was younger than her brother was now. She remembered that her mom had been pregnant with her brother then and it had been a favorite place of theirs, a place they had never returned to after her father had died.

Kagome shook the memories out of her head and turned her full attention to the wood carver. They had placed the orders and were now waiting for the waitress to bring their food. The carver smiled at her.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking to your mom. Is today your birthday?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes I turned twenty-one today. I was telling my mom not to let my grandfather get a hold of my cake. That old man sure loves his sweets even if they aren't always good for him."

The carver laughed. "That sounds just like how my father was."

"Was? Did he pass away?"

He shook his head. "No nothing as sad as that. I haven't seen him in many years. But enough about that now is not the time to dwell in the past." He brought out the figurine of Sesshomaru and set it on the table between them. "Let's get to Sesshomaru's story shall we?" Kagome nodded intrigued to hear what the wood carver would say about the great demon half brother of Inuyasha. "His story isn't nearly as sad as his half brother's is however from my dreams and your interpretation I would say he's misunderstood. Sesshomaru was the first born son to the great dog demon of the Western Plains, Inu Taishio. His father was a reveled leader and a mighty demon, one who made lesser demons cowers in his shadow. He was a mighty foe to those who opposed him but he also had a very gentle heart and fell in love with a human woman, a princess. Although Sesshomaru thought his father was weak for his love for the human woman Sesshomaru still knew he was not the demon his father was. He had big shoes to fill so to speak. He was no where near as powerful as his father and because of that after his father's death when he became the Lord of the Western Plains he sought more power. Are you following me so far?"

Kagome nodded her head knowing all of this so far. "He wanted to surpass his father though didn't he? He wanted to be better than he ever was. He didn't want to let his heart become weakened by a human."

"Yes that's right. Because of that he loathed his half demon brother Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a symbol of his father's weakness, part of the reason his father met his downfall. You see the night Inuyasha was born his father went to the village where his mother had given birth and was attacked. It sapped him of his strength and because of that he lost the battle against the demon dragon Ryuukotsusei. However with the last of his strength he sealed away the demons power with a fang. Inuyasha however defeated this demon later on surpassing his father in strength and again causing Sesshomaru to hate him more. Sesshomaru was enraged that his half breed brother was able to surpass him and his father both."

The carver paused as the waitress brought their food and set it before them. They spent a few minutes eating in silence before Kagome brought up the reason for the softness the carver had given him.

"What does a quest for power have to do with the softness you gave him?"

"Well in his travels Sesshomaru was injured by none other than his brother. Inuyasha had lost hold of the favored sword that Sesshomaru had coveted for so long, the Tetsusaiga. The Tetsusaiga had the power to keep Inuyasha's demon blood at bay because if he had not had the sword his demon blood would have devoured him. Sesshomaru wanted to test that very theory and in doing so was injured in battle. He fled and took shelter outside a village where a young girl named Rin brought him food and he could sense that she had no fear of him. When he healed he found her beaten and attacked, dead in the road leading to the village. She had been attacked by wolves. Now Sesshomaru also had a sword, the Tenseiga, and the sword began to glow and Sesshomaru sensed that the Tenseiga wanted him to save the girl. Now let me explain something. The two swords the brothers wield are complete opposites. While the Tetsusaiga can kill a hundred demons with a single strike the Tenseiga can heal a hundred people. It was with that sword that Sesshomaru saved the young girl Rin and they began their journey together."

He paused to take a long drink from his glass of water. Kagome chewed and swallowed the bite of food she had in her mouth. "Was it this girl Rin that caused what you carved?"

"In part yes, she softened the mighty demon's heart, but most of it was due to watching Inuyasha continuously save his friends from peril. Sesshomaru realized the reason that his half demon brother was able to surpass him and their father. It was his love for human live, the knowledge that even though they were fragile that their lives held meaning. He rethought everything he had always believed and it was because of that that his heart finally found some measure of peace. That's where the softness lies in his features. It's not so much an exterior things but an exterior manifestation that I carved to show what lied secretly deep within his heart."

Kagome studied the figurine of the mighty demon brother of Inuyasha. Knowing what she now knew made her rethink how she viewed Sesshomaru. She was sure that if Inuyasha knew he would view his brother differently as well but how was she to go about telling Inuyasha about the wood carver and his dreams?

"I understand now. Thank you for sharing the story with me."

"It was no problem. No one has ever been as interested in them as you. I like telling the stories that my dreams give me."

They finished their meal in silence both lost in their own thoughts. When the waitress came to clear away their empty plates the carver waved away Kagome's money and gave the waitress enough to cover both meals before he turned back to her. Kagome waited for him to say something, anything but he remained quiet. She then realized that she did not even know his name and yet here he was telling her his dreams.

"Would it be okay to ask your name?"

The carver's eyes widened in surprise, as if he too hadn't realized that they had not been properly introduced. "It's Akio."

Kagome's heart stuttered for a minute at hearing her father's name. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome watched as Akio's eyes widened in recognition. "Higurashi, as in Higurashi Shrine?"

"Yes it's my family's shrine. I live there with my mother, grandfather and younger brother Souta."

"May I ask what your mother's name is Kagome?"

Kagome didn't see why that mattered but nonetheless she answered. "Her name is Fukiko. Do you know my mom?"

Akio stood. Kagome followed suit and grabbed the Sesshomaru figurine. Pocketing it she hurried to catch up to Akio who was already standing at the door waiting for her. When the walked out and began walking she turned her head to look at the man walking beside her. "Do you know my mom Akio?"

Instead of answering he asked a question of his own. "Kagome what can you tell me about your father?"

Kagome found that an odd question. "Aside from that fact that you share the same first name I don't really know anything else. He died when I was really little. I don't remember him. I just have the memory of Mom telling me that he had died."

"I see." He was silent a few minutes. "Would it be okay if I walked you home? I haven't seen your mother a many years and I'd like to see her again."

"Sure I don't see why not. She was going to come into your shop soon anyway. I showed her your carving and she wanted to see the man who had made it. That was another thing, my father use to carve the prettiest things my mom said. I have a wooden cat he had carved for me when I was a baby. It was because of your carvings that I stopped in several days ago."

Akio nodded but said nothing as the continued walking. Kagome didn't mind though. She was curious how Akio knew her mom because aside from her father her mother had never mentioned knowing another man by the same name. Kagome knew she'd soon find out.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Walking in the door Kagome kicked off her shoes and called to her family. "Hey Mom, Gramps, Souta I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen dear. Come on back and we'll call for your grandfather and Souta and eat some cake since it's too early for dinner."

Kagome turned to Akio. "Wait right here while I tell my mom I brought someone home. I don't want to just surprise her."

He nodded and Kagome followed her mother's voice to the kitchen. Fukiko Higurashi stood at the table placing plates around and then moved to grab the cake and place it in the center of the table. When she sensed Kagome standing there she looked up. Kagome smiled at her mom. "Hey Mom is it okay if I have guest over? I brought the wood carver with me. He asked if he could walk me home and I didn't see the any reason not to let him come."

"Sure dear. Bring him on back."

Kagome turned and motioned for Akio to come just as her brother and grandfather entered the kitchen from the other entrance. They were all seated and waiting on her when Akio walked up. "Hello Fukiko. It's been a long time."

Kagome turned back when she heard her mother gasp and saw that her eyes were wide. Her mother looked as if she'd seen a ghost. When her eyes traveled to her grandfather she noticed a similar look on his wrinkled old face. "What's going on?"

"Kagome, do you know who this man is?"

Kagome looked from her mother to the man now standing beside her. She turned back to her mother and shook her head. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and knew that it was Akio.

"Kagome why don't you sit down and I'll explain more fully who I am."

She did as he suggested taking a seat next to her mother while Akio took a seat next to Souta, sitting between him and her grandfather. "What's going on Akio? Just who are you?"

Kagome's mother and grandfather were still sitting there speechless and Souta was staring at Akio with acute curiosity. "Remember when you told me that your father had died?"

Kagome nodded still not getting what was going on. "So you knew my father too?"

Kagome's mother put a hand on hers. "Kagome, dear, this man, Akio, he is your father."

Kagome looked at the man across from her and she finally began to see a resemblance. He had the same dark hair as her and the same keen expression she wore. She could see his resemblance to Souta more. "My father died. Mama you told me he died."

"I didn't die Kagome. I left. I thought that by leaving I could keep you safe."

"Keep me safe from what?"

"Myself. I was seeing things more and more that weren't there. When I told you about the dreams they were just dreams. They were figments of my imagination at one time, but shortly after I left I was no longer plagued with them, but I feared for your mother and yourself and Souta. I worried that the visions would come back. There were times that these visions frightened me so much that I would feel as if I were going crazy. I would scream and throw things at apparitions that were never there. Can you forgive me Kagome?"

Kagome stared at the man, her father. A man she had thought dead for so long but was now sitting across from her. "You have visions of Inuyasha and the others?" Her father nodded. Kagome turned to her mother. "Mom I have to run somewhere real quick. I'll be right back okay?"

As if her mother knew what she was thinking she nodded her head. "You're father will be waiting when you return won't you Akio?"

Her father nodded. "Yes I still be here."

Kagome nodded in return and rushed from the table and out to the old shrine well, the Bone Eater's well, and jumped in. As the light of traveling between the era engulfed her she hoped that wouldn't have any trouble doing what she planned to do.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha was sitting by the well when she climbed up into the Feudal Era. "You're back sooner than I expected."

Kagome grabbed his hand and tugged. "Stupid what was that for?"

She turned to look at him. "Inuyasha please just come with me. You'll understand when we get back to my time. I need you to do this for me okay?"

"Feh." Kagome sighed. At least he was coming with her.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Inuyasha just wait here for just a second until I tell you to come to the kitchen."

"I don't see why you're acting so strange, Kagome."

"Just please Inuyasha?"

He was silent but he continued to stand there with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome left him standing there as she walked back to the kitchen. Everyone glanced up when she entered. She turned her attention to Akio. "Are you certain that what you were seeing was only visions of a man going crazy?"

"Kagome just what is your asking me?"

"I'm asking if you really believe that what you saw wasn't real."

Her father studied her. "I'm certain yes."

Kagome turned and motioned to Inuyasha. "I want you to meet someone and then tell me how certain you are."

"What are you…?"

Inuyasha stepped into the kitchen and stood by Kagome. Souta jumped up and bounded over to the half demon who he hero worshiped. Inuyasha stood silent even as Souta, even though he was no longer a child but a young man, clung to his arm.

"Meet Inuyasha."

Her father's eyes were wide as he stood and walked around the table to stand in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha held his ground but snarled when her father reached up to touch his ears. Kagome nudged him so he allowed Akio to take his right ear in his hand. "You're real."

It wasn't a question but a statement. Inuyasha leveled his gaze on the man and Akio quickly removed his hand from Inuyasha's ear. "Of course I'm real you idiot. I'm standing right here aren't I? Kagome he's as dimwitted as you."

Kagome turned to her father. "Step back a bit could you?" When her father did as she asked she turned to the half demon. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha saw the intent in her eyes. "Kagome don't you say it."

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed into the floor, his face planted in the floor just inches away from her father's feet. "Kagome what did you do to him?"

"Subjugation goes a long way when he's being an idiot." Inuyasha pulled himself from the floor and cast a glare at Kagome. Kagome ignored him and gestured at the table. "Sit…" Inuyasha slammed into the floor again at the word 'sit' but Kagome continued to ignore him. "…and I'll explain everything."

Her father did as she asked and sat. After Inuyasha pulled himself up from the floor he took the available seat next to Kagome. "Remember when you told me of the half demon that was sealed to a tree by the priestess Kikyo?" Her father nodded. "It was true. Inuyasha was pinned to a tree. On my fifteenth birthday the seals on the well were broken and a demon pulled me through. I came out of the well into the Feudal Era and the first person I saw was Inuyasha pinned to the tree. It was I who released him from the sacred arrow. Since then I have been on a journey to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel that was scattered across Feudal Japan when I shot an arrow and shattered the Jewel. I'm the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. She died after she sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku and her soul and the sacred jewel were transferred through the ages and reborn in me."

"So none of what I saw was an illusion?"

Kagome shook her head. "No it's all real. Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and even Naraku they're all real. Demons really did exist back in that era."

"Can the others pass through the well?"

"No it seems only Inuyasha and I have the power to do that." It wasn't the whole truth but Kagome wasn't ready to explain that part to anyone.

Her father watched as Kagome turned loving eyes to gaze at the half demon beside her. Her father didn't miss the love burning between the two but he suspected that it was an unspoken love. He decided that he would play on this, maybe he could help his daughter out. It was only a small thing that he could do after he had been gone for so long.

"Inuyasha tell me do miss the priestess Kikyo?"

Akio heard Kagome's gasp and watched as Inuyasha leveled a stare on him. "She's dead. She died in our fight with Naraku."

"Naraku was defeated?"

Kagome quickly explained everything that her father had told her so that Inuyasha would better understand the situation. He said nothing so she answered her father's question. "Yes. He was finally defeated almost six years ago. It was several months after I first went through the well. After he was defeated and the jewel was complete and I rid the world of it the well sealed me here in my own time."

"But you go back there?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. When I turned eighteen I was finally able to get back through. It took me another year to figure out a way to come back and see my family."

"You decided to go back when the well opened? Why?"

Kagome felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She glanced at Inuyasha but he was just staring in boredom at her father. "Well…you see…"

"You went back because of Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded by turned her eyes down to look at the table. She didn't want anyone to see the sadness in her eyes. Inuyasha, however, sensed it. "What are you upset about now?"

"Don't worry about Inuyasha."

"Of course I'm going to worry about it you idiot. If you're unhappy in my time then you can come home. It's not like I'm making you stay."

Not caring that everyone was watching and listening, Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha. "You just don't get it do you Inuyasha? It's that I don't want to stay with you it's that you and I are going nowhere even after we were mated and…"

Kagome quickly quieted as she heard the gasp from her mother. It was something she hadn't told her. "Kagome what do you mean by mated?"

"I should have told you when I first returned but I wasn't sure how you would take it. I knew you understood that I had to go back and be with Inuyasha. I never thought that I would see you again and have to explain this. When I said 'mated' I meant that Inuyasha and I were married in the traditional way of demons."

Her mother smiled. "Well that isn't so bad. I'm happy for you Kagome."

"Mama that's not all."

"What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome inclined her head at Inuyasha and implored him with her eyes. He got the meaning and stood. Waiting until he was out of sight she turned back to her mother. "You'll see what Inuyasha returns."

Her father had been watching quietly but now he spoke. "You love Inuyasha don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"He doesn't love you?"

"I believe he does but he spends a lot of time at Kikyo's grave. It's been that way for almost three years now. When I first went back things between us were fine and then after we mated things slowly changed until Inuyasha spent more and more time away. The rare times I see him is when I come back here and he either comes to get me or waits for me at the well in his time."

"Do you think he has regrets?"

"No I don't think it's that. I think he misses Kikyo even though he told you otherwise."

Her dad was about to reply when Inuyasha walked in. Standing behind him was a small child. His hair was black and he had black ears much like Inuyasha's, but his eyes were the same ember color as the half demon he hid behind. Kagome stood and walked to the small boy who came out from behind Inuyasha's legs with his arms raised. Kagome picked him up and turned back to her family. Her grandfather was the first to respond and when Kagome heard his voice she felt bad for having even forgotten he was there. He had been so silent through the entire exchange.

"Kagome is that handsome little fellow?"

Kagome saw that her grandfather understood exactly who he was. She eyed her mother but her mother was in shock or so it seemed. She turned her eyes back to her grandfather who had risen and was now standing in front of her.

"This is Koinu."

Kagome's mother stood and walked over to them. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Mama I should have told you two years ago. He's my son. Mine and Inuyasha's."

"Dear why didn't you ever say anything about him?"

Koinu was holding out his hands towards her mother so Kagome handed him to her. "I didn't think you'd understand. I figured you would say I was too young. I didn't know if you'd understand that things are different in Inuyasha's time."

"Kagome it doesn't matter anymore. You've always been far more of an adult than I wanted to believe. You dealt with more than anyone here would have even dreamed possible." Her mother smiled at her. "How does it feel being a mother?"

Kagome smiled her own smile. "It's a lot harder than slaying demons."

That got a laugh out of her mother. Kagome turned to gaze at her father and noticed that both he and Inuyasha were no longer in the room. She wondered where they had gotten off to. "Mama will you watch Koinu? I need to go find where Inuyasha and…my father went."

Her mother only nodded before she sat back down with Koinu in her lap. Kagome turned and left in search of her father and Inuyasha.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kagome slid into the shadows that night had brought on as she noticed her father and Inuyasha standing before the Goshinboku. Their conversation flowed to her from her hiding place.

"Do you love Kagome?"

"I'm with her aren't I?"

"Inuyasha that isn't the same, you can be with someone and not love them. So I repeat do you love her?"

Inuyasha's silence burned deeply in her heart. She tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over from her eyes. Inuyasha's next words left her breathless.

"Yes more than anything. She has stood by my side through everything. She was the first to accept me for both my demon and my human side. She loved me as the half demon that I was born as."

"Then why have you been distant with her?" There was a moment of silence where Kagome saw Inuyasha glance up sharply at her father. "Yes she told us how you visit the priestess's grave and how things hadn't been the same since she first arrived."

Inuyasha remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. "I felt guilty. Here I was living a life that I had always wanted. I had a son and a mate that were mine and I kept thinking that Kikyo never got that chance. She died because of affection for me and then she died again helping all of us defeat Naraku. I've tried to find peace for my guilt by visiting her grave. I never thought about the distance I was putting between me and Kagome."

"The girl loves you and she's hurting. I can see it in her eyes. I saw it the day she looked at the figurine I had carved of you, but I never understood why until now."

"I messed things up didn't I?"

"Inuyasha, I believe that you can only truly mess things up if you completely give up on what's most important to you. Don't let your demons force you away like I did. Don't make that same mistake."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Inuyasha had his back to her and she was up wind so she knew he hadn't caught her scent yet. However her father spotted her walking slowly towards them. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Inuyasha turned where he gestured. He saw Kagome walking towards him. Her father moved away and went back to the house giving them the privacy they needed.

"Inuyasha I heard it all. There's nothing to be forgiven. I just want things to be as they were. I've missed you. Koinu has missed you."

Inuyasha knew there was nothing he could say that wouldn't cause the cursed tears to flow. He hated the human part of him sometimes for that one weakness. Instead of saying anything he simply opened his arms and embraced Kagome tightly when she stepped into them.

Kagome finally felt at peace where Inuyasha was concerned. She knew then that she finally had him back and she had her father, a man who she had believed dead for so many years, to thank for that. The two of them turned, now hand in hand, and walked back inside where a now complete and whole family awaited them. Kagome was thankful for the family she had, for the mate and love she found in Inuyasha, for the love and support she found in her mother, brother and grandfather, she was thankful for the son she knew would always love and need her, and she was even thankful to finally have found the father she had mourned for. Kagome realized that no matter what world, what era she was in she always would have a family in either.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Another fic finally finished. Thank you to all who read this. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review or flame as you see fit._


End file.
